The Word of the Sinner!
The Word of the Sinner! is the forth case to take place in Devil's Way and is also the sixteenth case in Parinaita. Plot The team were in the police station after Light night when they got a call from Reverend Gordon who reported that a murder had happened in his church. The team go there and found the body of Bishop John Winchester. The team filed his dad, The reverend. The chief's cousin, Bishop Obidrand and also Tom's sister, Raven Smith. As they were recapping the case. Jesus came and said that "He has returned" In chapter 2. It was revealed that Hope Westminster was dressing up as Jesus to scare John. She was then filed as a suspect. They also file a local Hacker called Gordon Winchester. After making him admit that he killed his son. Gordon revealed that Gordon hated his son being gay and the fact that he exposed him as being a Pedophilia. Matthew was outraged and arrested him right there. At the trail. Alex seemed to be having a filed day and gave Gordon two life sentence after being called a gay slang. After arresting the killer. Alex came to see about some problems he found with Gordon. After arresting. Alex and the player found a bank page on the killer's phone. After analysing it. They talk to Isabella who revealed that 10 other people got a £10000 check that talked about a Justice Day. They choose to found more proof and found a CD in the church. After founding it and analysing it. Fiona showed them a video of the devil who said that Justice day was coming. The team were puzzled and choose to ask Gordon about it. But they hit a brick wall when Gordon was found brainwashed. Matthew and Alex recapped about what was going on. However. At that point. Larry came in saying that the commissioner, Archibald Jones, was found murdered in a burning tower. Summary Victim: * Bishop John Winchester (Found dead on the ground with water coming from his mouth) Murder Weapon: * Forced Drowning Killer: * Rev. Gordon Winchester Suspect Profile: * Reads the Bible * Plays Chess * Has a headache Appearance * Has brown hair * Wears a church Badge Profile: * Reads the Bible * Plays Chess Appearance * Has brown hair * Has a church Badge Profile: * Has a headache Appearance * Wears a Church Badge Profile: * Reads the Bible * Plays Chess * Has a headache Appearance * Has brown hair Profile: * Reads the Bible * Plays Chess * Has a headache Appearance * Has brown hair Quasi-suspect Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The Killer Plays Chess * The Killer Reads the Bible * The Killer has a headache * The Killer has brown Hair * The Killer has a Church badge Steps Chapter 1: Sins of the Father * Investigate St Howard's Church (Clues: Victim's Body, Wooden Cross, Jug of water) * Examine Wooden Cross (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Rev. Gordon Winchester) * Examine Jug of Water (Result: Pieces of paper) * Ask Rev. Gordon Winchester about the murder (Victim Identified: Bishop John Winchester; New Crime Scene: Bishop's Hall) * Investigate Bishop's Hall (Clues: Piece of Wood, Bible) * Examine Pieces of Wood (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Bishop Obidrand) * Examine Bible (Result: Name; New Suspect: Raven Smith) * Talk to Bishop Obidrand (Prerequisite: Examine Pieces of Wood) * Ask Raven Smith about the murder (Prerequisite: Examine Bible) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Play Chess; Murder Weapon Filed: Forced Drowning) * Analyse Pieces of Paper (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Reads the Bible) * Move onto Chapter 2 (1 Star) Chapter 2: Tower of Pray * Question Hope Westminster about dressing up as Jesus (Profile Updated: Plays Chess; New Crime Scene: Church Pond) * Investigate Church Pond (Clues: Police Records, Telescope) * Examine Police Records (Result: Criminal Record; New Suspect; Oliver Kings) * Question Oliver Kings about the Criminal Record (Profile Updated: Oliver Reads a bible) * Examine Telescope (Result: Water) * Analyse Water (09:00:00; The Killer has a headache; New Crime Scene: Bishop Tower) * Investigate Bishop's Tower (Clues: Confession box, Painting) * Examine Painting (Result: Secret Safe) * Examine Secret Safe (Result: Money) * Analyse Money (09:00:00) * Question Bishop Obidrand about the money (Profile Updated: Bishop Obidrand reads the bible and plays chess) * Examine Confession Box (Result: Voice Recorder) * Ask Rev. Gordon Winchester about the confession (Profile Updated: Rev. Gordon has a headache, Reads the Bible, Plays Chess) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 3: Watery Tomb * Investigate Tombstone (Clues: Pocket Watch, Lighter, Art box) * Examine Pocket Watch (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00) * Question Hope Westminster about the stolen Pocket Watch (Profile Updated: Hope Reads the bible and Has a headache) * Examine Lighter (Result: Name) * Ask Oliver Kings about the "Hacking Lighter" (Profile Updated: Oliver Plays Chess and Has a headache) * Examine Art Box (Result: Death threat) * Question Raven Smith about the death Threat (Profile Updated: Raven has a headache) * Investigate Pews (Clues: Price Tag, Cake) * Examine Price Tag (Result: Press mark) * Analyse Press Mark (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is wearing a Church badge) * Examine Cake (Result: Pocket Knife) * Analyse Pocket Knife (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has Brown Hair) * Arrest the Killer Now! * Move onto A Special Type of Hell (4/6) (No Stars) A Special Type of Hell: Justice is apon us! (4/6) * Talk to Alex Holiday about the Ex-Reverend (Available at the start of the AI) * Investigate Bishop's Room (Clue: Phone) * Examine Phone (Result: Bank Page) * Analyse Bank Pages (09:00:00; New Suspect: Isabella Wonga) * Talk to Isabella Wonga about the Reverend money from the Devil (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate St. Howard's Church (Clue: Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Fixed CD) * Analyse CD (09:00:00) * Ask Gordon Winchester about "Justice Day" (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Church Pond (Available after Unlocking AI; Clue: Coffin) * Examine Coffin (Result: Open Coffin) * Examine Open Coffin (Result: Dead body) * Analyse Dead Body (06:00:00) * Tell Oliver Kings about his sister (Reward: Hacker outfit) * Move onto the next case (2 Stars) Trivia *This title is a reference to The Word of the Lord. * This is the first case to break the "Friday releases". This is because of Good Friday. * Because the killer was the Victim's father. This means it is a case of filicide (When the father kills the son) * Fifteen Days at Fredo's is a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's * Town of the Dead is a reference to Town of Salem Navigation